


Udderly Amazing

by socksaregoodshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Daichi is a city boy, Daichi's learning to be a farmer, First Kiss, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Minor Angst, Suga is a farmhand, Tractor, Trains, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksaregoodshit/pseuds/socksaregoodshit
Summary: This is for my bestest friend in the whole wide world!!! Happy early birthday SLAG!





	1. The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



> This is for my bestest friend in the whole wide world!!! Happy early birthday SLAG!

Daichi leant on the corral wall, forearms flat against the wooden surface and leaning more on his right leg as he watched the contestants begin to walk around the ring with their Holstein heifers in tow.

He looked for his father, seeing the older man with their heifer and grinning as the older Sawamura met his eyes and smiled.

He switched legs, leaning on his left.

God, his legs were sore, standing still for such a long time made him feel stiff, stiffer than that gate at his father's farm that took the two of them _and_ his father's apprentice to force open.

All of this was new to Daichi, he'd only been on the farm for two months and he was still woefully _greenhorn_ with just about everything other than carrying hay and feed. Even then, he was fairly certain the twine ties weren't meant to snap and cause the bale to implode in his arms.

Adjusting from wrestling his way through crowds to wrestling his way through cattle had been a huge change, and he was already feeling the pressure of the expectation of continuing in his father's footsteps. His father had won countless awards for his farming and show attendance; show winning cows and heifers each year coming from his father's well established dairy cattle bloodline.

It didn't help his father's apprentice, Sugawara Koushi, was a literal tornado in the body of a man who was younger than Daichi but still running rings around him, and most of the time that was him just taking the piss, Daichi didn't want to see him when he actually put effort into succeeding.

Although, Sugawara wasn't representing them today, instead he was observing. But he had his own cattle from his own farm in a later show a few months away, a calf, apparently. Something about liking a challenge.

Daichi looked to the silver haired man who was perched on the wooden corral wall, realising he hadn't actually even asked his age. For all Daichi knew he could be older.

All he did know for sure was his skill was undeniable.

Daichi felt like his father and Sugawara didn't realise just how hard it was to adapt...while grieving his mother, no less. But, Daichi had gone from crying into his pillow to burying his face into his favourite cow's neck. That had to count as something, right?

... Who was he kidding? He rested his forehead on his forearms.

He _sucked_ as a farmer and he _sucked_ as a farmer's son.

And to think his dad wanted him to take part in the show.

He'd lose immediately.

He looked up to see the judge inspecting his father's heifer, quizzing his father and the man replying with a humble confidence and silver words.

Daichi could never even hope to be like that.

"Oi, Daichi," he looked up to the silver haired apprentice, "wipe your cheek, you got a little...something."

Daichi swiped at his cheek, feeling the wetness that was undoubtedly saline.

Fuck.

It was so hard.

He inhaled through his nose and swallowed around the lump in his throat as he ducked his head to look at the dusty corral floor.

"Thanks." God he hated how shaky his voice sounded. Someone impale him on a bull horn before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

"Y'know, you may not think it, but you're doing great."

Daichi looked at the apprentice, cynical words passing his lips, "I might be new to this but I'm definitely not stupid, I know how much I suck."

The apprentice hummed, "you're dad's had much worse newbies," Sugawara looked out at Daichi's father, "and I've grown up on a farm my whole life."

Daichi observed the apprentice's expression, lips pursed around a comically cliché blade of grass as he watched the show in the ring.

"What?"

Sugawara spat the grass from his mouth, "makes my tongue go numb." He thumbed his own chest. "And, this devilish stud of a cattle farmer you see before you was once a kid who nearly got trampled by a heifer!"

"You did?"

"Oh yeah, only, like, seven times."

 _"Seven_   _times?"_

Sugawara hummed, "kid me was stupid."

"How long ago was that?" Daichi asked standing up straight.

"Huh, well, the first was nearly fifteen years ago?" Sugawara hummed. "Like, I was nine, I think? And the last happened just last month."

"Wow...so even after all these years?" So they were the same age...he wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.

"Yeah," Sugawara smiled, patting the wood beside him and motioning for Daichi to hoist himself up, "you're new, you're grieving, but you're doing a damn good job...so cut yourself some slack. Oh, and another thing, the way Bugsy is with you? You've been hella adopted by her."

"I have?" Daichi jumped up onto the wooden wall, kicking his legs over and sitting beside Sugawara.

"Oh yeah! Totally," Sugawara smiled at him, the duo watching the judge move down the line of heifers and then to Daichi's father again, "she's always the first to the gate to see you and she lets you cuddle her Yeah, I saw you crying on her, but that's okay! I do that too. Bugsy is the most mothering out of the herd, so of course you'd get adopted." Sugawara grinned broadly.

Although Daichi wasn't sure if he wanted to be adopted by a cow that weighed just shy of one-thousand seven-hundred pounds. But...he guessed it meant something if Bugsy wanted to adopt a city kid from over two-hundred miles away.

"Hell, you could probably drink straight from her teat!" He laughed.

Daichi looked him up and down, unsure whether he was serious or not. "I'd...rather not."

He heard Sugawara exhale a breathy laugh, his hands landing on either side of him on the wooden divider, Daichi feeling calloused fingers against the back of his hand but made no attempt to move away.

"Hey, Daichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go to the big city one day, will you take me?"

"Uh," Daichi hadn't been expecting that, "sure? I guess."

 _Fuck,_ now he was thinking about all of his friends back home.

When his mother passed away he began looking for any information on his father, finally meeting him by chance at her newly laid resting place. He'd been so caught up in the fact his father was _right there_ he decided to throw everything he had away to travel almost two-hundred and thirty miles, drop out of his post-graduate degree, leave all of his friends behind. For a dairy cattle farm.

"Hey, looks like your dad won again." Sugawara threw his arms up in a cheer. "Go Sawamuraa!!"

Daichi looked into the ring, the blue ribbon now attached to their heifer's halter and the victorious smile on his father face.

"Go dad!" He cheered, unable to stop his own smile at his father's victory.

“One more thing before we leave,” Sugawara said, jumping down from the wall, “it was a prank, I was cutting the hay bale twine to mess with you,” he was grinning widely now, unabashed joy on his face, then he winked and Daichi's heart stuttered in his chest, “I like me a man covered in hay.”

Daichi felt his face heating up, both at the statement and from embarrassment, Sugawara was already several strides ahead of him now, so all he could do was give chase, hearing Sugawara’s laughter as he did so and finding himself joining in as they went to greet his father from the ring.

Maybe he wasn't doing so bad after all.

 


	2. The Big City

Going to the city with Sugawara was...eventful to say the least, the latter was enamoured with every flashing light and overwhelmed by every large vehicle driving past.

"You okay?"

"Yeah!" Sugawara jittered as a heavy goods vehicle rumbled past them. "It's just so big!"

Daichi smiled at his excitement brimming in his voice as they left the train station plateau. It was colder now, the pair bundled up in warm coats.

A three hour train journey with Sugawara had been an interesting experience. Apparently he'd never been to a big city before, not once in his twenty-three years had he left rural and suburban landscapes.

"I still can't believe this is your first time out in the city."

Sugawara hummed, "ooh! What's that building?"

"That one?" Daichi confirmed, "that's the library. Want to go see?"

_"Duh."_

Daichi smiled, "okay."

They crossed the road and made their way to the library, Daichi watching the skip in Sugawara's step as they went.

The smell of coffee and cakes was undeniable as they entered the atrium, a café to his immediate left, rows and rows of self-help and public directories spread out in front of them, and finally, a children's section to their right.

"Wow!" Sugawara gasped, hiding his mouth behind his hands. "This is amazing!"

"You should see the rest." Daichi hinted, hand reaching for Sugawara's without thinking and gently tugging him along towards the escalator.

He looked over the side and saw Sugawara copy him in the corner of his eye, next he looked up and heard Sugawara gasp as he did the same. It was dizzying; mechanical walkways and staircases crisscrossing an oval shaped skylight and the daylight it brought with it, bright spotlights creating a futuristic atmosphere.

"This place is so cool..." Sugawara marvelled, hands squeezing Daichi's.

"Wait for it," Daichi subdued, "it gets better."

The escalator reached the first floor and they stepped off, shoes silenced by a faded, threadbare red carpet. He could practically see Sugawara vibrating with awe and excitement at the Edwardian Imperial design.

The room Daichi took Sugawara to was perfectly circular, bookshelves spanning three floors around the perimeter of the room, the tops of the shelves kissing the delicate coven that marked the beginning of the dome roof. Tables like wheel spindles radiating outwards from a full, mahogany pillar in the center of the room.

"Holy shit..." Sugawara sounded breathless, and looking over confirmed the fact to Daichi. Suddenly he was speed walking over to wrought iron stairs, painted black and spiraling skyward. They were worn from hundreds of thousands of pairs of shoes over the course of a century or so.

He gave chase, following Sugawara up the metal steps, smiling as he caught Sugawara touching the spine of each archived book carefully and with a gentleness the farmhand rarely shown.

It was both unusual and endearing.

He picked a book from the shelf, a volume Daichi didn't recognise.

"I love this series..." Sugawara muttered, hugging it close to his chest. "Can we stay and read it?"

Spend a day reading with Sugawara?

How could Daichi say no?

"Sure, go find a seat and I'll be over in a minute."

Sugawara giddily raced down the stairs and to one of the tables, taking a seat directly under one of the chandeliers. Daichi smiled affectionately. Being with Sugawara was nice.

He perused the shelf too, looking for a book for himself before joining Sugawara. The latter had a furrow to his brow and a purse to his lips as his finger followed the words on the page, Daichi sat beside him and opened his own book. He rested his head on his hand as he opened the first page, getting lost in a world of farming that shouldn't have been his way of life, yet it was.

He exhaled, reading up on the shows his father wished for him to take part in, and the ways of the land his father wanted him to do.

It was all so confusing.

He didn't know the first thing about cattle farming, much less about dairy cows, and heifers, and calves.

How could he learn when he didn't know the jargon?

He sighed again.

"Daichi," Sugawara whispered, "you're sighing a lot, are you okay?"

"What's a heifer?"

Sugawara looked wide eyed at Daichi for a moment, "you mean this whole time you didn't know?"

Daichi shook his head.

"A heifer is a cow that's had one calf or hasn't had any calves."

_Oh._

"Oh, I see," Daichi spoke, "and a cow is more than one?"

Sugawara shrugged, "ehhh, more like it's a fully grown female. Or my ex."

Daichi snickered, "I see..."

"But, y'know, you can't learn this stuff from a book, Daichi...let me help you with it."

Daichi sighed, "I just want to be the man my dad wants to help him."

"And I can help!" Sugawara argued. "I've worked with him for years."

Daichi couldn't argue with the other man, looking down, "then I'd appreciate it..."

They fell back into a comfortable silence and Daichi quickly lost track of time. It wasn't until he next looked up to see the room significantly emptier and the sky outside was darkening.

"Shit." He shot up and closed his book, startling the young man beside him. "Suga, it's late."

"Oh?" Sugawara seemed just as confused as himself, looking around with dazed and confused eyes. "Holy crap... we better head back."

Daichi took the books, returning them to their shelves and making his way back to Sugawara. They gathered their things and left the library.

Down the escalator they went, through the atrium and out into the street.

They began the short walk to the train station and fed their tickets through the platform barrier, something that had completely amused Sugawara the first time around.

It turned out that he was just as fascinated the second time as the first, only this time asking to feed both his and Daichi's tickets through the barrier.

"Sure," Daichi laughed, handing him the two tickets.

_"Yesss!"_ Sugawara hissed and pumped his fist, he took the pair of tickets and fed them through.

Suddenly Daichi realised just what the day was supposed to be...versus what it was.

They'd meant to go to the city to see everything it had to offer, to show Sugawara everything he missed growing up in such a rural township.

Instead they'd spent literal hours inside the library.

Hardly a _day out._

As they took their seats on the train Daichi sighed, "I'm sorry Suga."

"Huh? For what?"

"Some visit to the city this was."

"I had so much fun!"

"But it's not what we planned."

"So? I had fun!"

Daichi looked at him skeptically and Sugawara shied away from the stare.

"Honest! I've never been to such a big library before, so many books..."

"Then next time I'll book a hotel and we can spend a few days in the city instead."

Sugawara's eyes were wide, orbs of copper alight with excitement, "really?!"

"Really." Daichi smiled, cheeks feeling warmer with Sugawara's reaction. "I promise."

Sugawara hummed, cheeks stained red as he spoke his next words, "I'll hold you to it..." 


	3. Ranching

Daichi walked out onto the grasslands alongside Sugawara and his father, it was several weeks after they'd visited the library and the weather had ridiculously warmed up again for late October.

And it was time to move the cattle onto new grazing land.

"Why is it still so hot?" Sugawara complained, wiping his brow with his sleeve before continuing tying off the wires that connected the two pastures and blocked off the lane.

"They're calling it an Indian Summer," Daichi huffed, faring no better even though he was only wearing a vest shirt, light jacket discarded in favour of being tied around his waist. He helped Sugawara pull the wires tight.

"A what now?"

"Indian Summer - unusual warmth during autumn."

"Why not just call it fuckin' hot?" Sugawara grumbled, covering his hands with his shirt sleeves and wiping down his dirty features. "Seriously! It was so cold the other week when we went to the city, what gives?"

Even from this distance Daichi could see the other man's spattering of freckles and sunburn high on healthily tanned cheekbones through the mud and dust sticking to his sweat-slick skin.

This was Daichi's first time ranching the cattle, moving them onto a new pasture to allow the current one to regrow and recover from the extensive feeding.

"So, how do we"

 _"C'mon cows!"_ His father called with a low voice, loud and it echoed over the field. He kicked open the gate, as the cattle began lumbering toward them.

Daichi watched with a sense of awe how his father led the herd into the next field, he could barely hear him over the sound of the cattle and their mooing.

"Daichi!" He heard that loud and clear. "You go with Koushi and make sure the young'uns don't wander off!"

"On it!" He nodded, sharing a glance with Sugawara and the pair vaulted over the fence of the current pasture. Daichi took the fence almost as well as Sugawara did, climbing over with ease.

They took their time, watching out for any stray cattle or wandering calves.

"Hey, Daichi."

"Yeah?" Daichi looked over to the other man several metres away.

"I found a nice cushion, you should totally sit on it."

For a moment Daichi was confused, a cushion in the middle of a _oh_.

"It's a cow pat, isn't it?" He grimaced.

Sugawara burst into cackles, the sound loud and breathy and he clutched his stomach.

"You're not so greenhorn anymore!"

"No, I just know you better now." Daichi argued. "I go for the higher bales you can't reach now, too."

"Jokes on you, I can climb."

"I"

A loud whistle interrupted the pair's banter and they looked over to Daichi's father, "you got a stray, Daichi!"

Sure enough Daichi turned to see a stray calf, undoubtedly spooked by Sugawara's laughter.

"I got it!" Daichi called back, approaching the baby while running through a mental list of things he should and shouldn't do as well as how best to take the situation.

Should he have a lasso?

Hoist the calf over his shoulder like they did with sheep?

He knew he was overthinking.

Totally, completely overthinking.

But he couldn't escape it, he wanted to be perfect in his father's eyes.

Large brown eyes looked up at him, cupped ears twitching with his noise and the flies that still lingered in the sultry autumn heat.

He could do this.

He could

"C'mon!"

He should definitely use a lasso.

How was he supposed to lift it and carry it over his shoulders like farmer's did with sheep?

No way, it was too big.

Then how could he

"Daichi! Give it a gentle tap." Sugawara ushered, blocking off the calf's escape route.

Daichi did as directed, giving the baby a tap on it's hind quarters and directing her back towards her mother in the next field.

"Y'know, you can also throw dry poop at it." Sugawara mumbled, securing himself to Daichi's side. "But just make sure it's actually all dry and not awkwardly dry on the outside and still wet on the inside. Trust me, just don't."

"I'll...try to remember that." Was all Daichi could say.

Sugawara stopped at a lump of manure, "here, look," he said, bending down, "I'll show you."

"No!" Daichi cleared his throat as Sugawara shot up straight again. "It's okay, I believe you."

Sugawara snorted, wiping his face on his sleeve again. "Alrighty~" he wiped his hand on Daichi's bicep, "I touched poop with that hand."

"OhmyGod," Daichi rubbed his hand up and down his arm, "you didn't."

"I did!"

"That's disgusting!"

"Meh, that's farm life, Daichi." Sugawara shrugged with a grin, closing the gate as the last of the cattle moved through.

"Well done you two," Daichi's father was quick to praise, closing the second gate, "Koushi, can you and Daichi separate _that_ calf from his mum?"

Daichi watched Sugawara grimace and felt his stomach roll.

"Is it _that_ time already?"

A solemn nod from his father.

"Ugh," Sugawara made the noise of disapproval with arms crossed over his chest, "okay." He turned to Daichi, "ready for this learning curve?"

"Is it gonna be steep?"

"Steeper than a pole."

"Jesus..." Daichi took a steadying breath, "then I'm ready."

Sugawara beckoned for him with a wave of his hand, "this way then."

Dauchi nodded, catching up to Sugawara as they headed into the field where cattle were now grazing, "what are we doing?"

"You're gonna be my backup while I wrestle this calf from his mum - he's gotta go the vet."

"Okay..." Daichi's heart picked up pace, it was rare for Sugawara to be so...serious.

Sugawara approached the calf in question, a tail swatting at the flies and Sugawara's leg.

Daichi watched, moving to the right to block off the animal's escape route.

Sugawara weaved a green halter around the baby's face, something it shown displeasure at, judging by the disgruntled noise he made.

The young bull leaned heavily into Sugawara, trying to shove him away as the man pulled on the halter, driving his rear at Sugawara.

"Suga"

Daichi watched on as Sugawara continued to rile up the young bull until it was facing away from Daichi. Suddenly it bucked, sending dirt kicking up from the dry ground and Sugawara stumbled and fell on his ass.

"Ow!" He laughed to the sky.

He moved to stand again, gripping the halter tight and tugging.

Daichi looked down at the ground, catching sight of dried manure and remembering what Sugawara said.

He picked it up, testing the weight with a few tosses into the air before he over-armed the manure at the bull's backside.

He watched in awe as it worked.

Sugawara stumbled again but this time didn't fall over, "nice!" Sugawara grinned, "look at you, learning!"

He led the young bovine towards Daichi's waiting father.

Daichi waited in the field for just a few moments, smiling to himself as pride filled his body.

He'd done it.

He dusted off his hands by rubbing them together.

He'd gotten praise off Sugawara for something he'd done.

He couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face, rushing to catch up with Sugawara and the bull.

"Well done, Daichi." His father clapped him on the shoulder as he closed the gate for the field. "You've done well!"

“Thank you, dad.” Daichi beamed.  
Maybe he was finally getting the hang of this.


	4. Self-doubt

Daichi, in his eyes, definitely wasn't getting the hang of it...

He didn't know where it'd gone wrong...

He thought he was doing okay, that he was learning, that he'd be able to at least look after the farm in his father's stead.

But now he knew he'd failed.

"I can't believe you messed up this bad!" His father roared, fury and anger rolling off the older man in waves. "How could you not remember to close the gate? You've been here almost eight months!"

"I'm sorry ~~.~~ "

"Sorry won't cut it, Daichi! Thank God they were on the lane fields and not the main road!"

He hadn't shut the gate. His fifth screw up in as many weeks.

This time several of the herd had escaped into the lane and Sugawara had been the one to find them... and the one to put them back.

He was certain he'd closed the gate, he wished there was a way to prove it...

But... he had been distracted by his own thoughts, had that fact been the reason he'd not shut the gate after him?

In the throes of winter, snow covered hills and valleys were risky for farm animals, the farm to their south had lost nearly a whole flock of sheep to the cold.

They kept them in the nearest field to make sure if the weather took a turn for the worse, they could easily move the cattle into the barns and under the shelters.

"I'm sorry... I really am."

"Get out there and help Sugawara round up the stragglers."

Daichi nodded, slipping into his snow boots and making his way out into the snow.

Sure enough he saw the silver haired man trying to single handedly round-up almost twenty cattle from the lane.

He'd fucked up...

Daichi looked down, sighing before running over to help Sugawara.

"Nice of you to join us," Sugawara's tone held no malice, no harsh tone, not even a snark, but to Daichi the comment packed a punch, "can you get these over here?"

He nodded, "sure." Voice quiet as he flanked Sugawara's right to catch the few members of the herd before they could run past.

With arms outstretched he worked in the way he was taught, crowding the animals until all they could do was run the other way.

He felt a hand grasp his, looking to his left to see Sugawara's hand lacing with his.

"A net." He said quietly, sounding breathless, moving in step with Daichi as the remaining eight cows were forced back into the field.

Daichi wanted to cry.

His face felt hot and his eyes stung, he genuinely wanted to cry.

He sucked in a shaky breath, steadying his voice, "I'm sorry, Suga."

"Huh? What for?"

"It's my fault they got out."

"It happens sometimes, Daichi," Sugawara rationalised, "sometimes these things happen, they're easily fixed. Norio is probably just angry because people or animals could've gotten hurt."

Daichi fell quiet, his words not helping. He shook his head.

He shouldn't be here.

He didn't belong in the countryside with the animals and his father, he belonged in the city.

The city was his home.

His friends were there.

Future job prospects were there...

He should leave.

Sugawara could always take over the farm.

"Suga..."

"Yeah?" Sugawara let go of his hand and moved to latch the gate shut, Daichi's arms fell to his sides like lead.

"I..." how could he tell him? "I'm thinking about going back to the city..."

The air crackled and fizzed between them, making Daichi shiver.

"Why?"

He hadn't expected that question...

"Just...because."

"That's not an answer."

"I"

"If you have a legit reason to want to go back then I can't stop you," his voice wavered, "but if this is some emotional bullshit because of what happened today you better fucking not go back to the city."

Daichi felt breathless, he'd never heard Sugawara use this tone before and he rarely ever swore.

He heard a sniffle.

"Suga?"

"Shut up, it's cold." Sugawara's hand wiped across his face, and he turned to face Daichi. "Let's go inside."

So they did, Daichi's heart torn between wanting to stay and wanting to leave.

Sugawara and his father were here. He loved his father and how close they'd become, and his and Sugawara's relationship had been changing more recently.

Lingering touches and flirtatious words, his ass had been smacked by Sugawara move times than he could count.

Skinship had become common, casual touching welcome. Sugawara was a chronic cuddler and just about anything, although mostly horror movies, were his trigger.

They'd shared water bottles, food, Sugawara had taught him how to do a lot of things...

Would leaving be the right choice?

They trudged up to the house together, sombre air mixing with the cold and leaving it heavy and empty all at the same time.

On the flipside, he was a burden.

There was still a lot he had to learn, a lot he still messed up. Today was the worst thing he'd done but a _so far_ lingered over his head.

If he left then he could still love his father... and still have the feelings he couldn't quite place for Sugawara. He just wouldn't be in their way.

It'd hurt.

It'd hurt a lot.

But he was a burden and he didn't want to let them down.

Not anymore.

Sugawara kicked his boots against the wall of the house, snow falling from the soles and Daichi followed suit, footsteps matching Sugawara's as they walked inside.

"Norio! We're done!"

"Excellent! Is the gate secure this time?"

Daichi zoned out as the question was asked, heading upstairs to the room he now called his own.

He looked around, the exposed beams and stripped flooring... he would miss it.

But he had to leave.

He pursed his lips.

"Well, I better get home!" Daichi heard Sugawara say. "Bye Daichi!"

"Bye Suga!" Daichi called back, listening to the front door shut behind his friend.

He sighed, digging out his suitcase from his wardrobe.

He'd tell his father later...


	5. A Surprise Confession

Fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes until his train arrived and it was _freezing_.

His father was angry with him for leaving, refusing to even come and say goodbye.

But at least the older Sawamura had honoured Daichi's request and kept it a secret from Sugawara.

His ticket coincided with a cattle show anyway, _t_ _he_ cattle show Sugawara was supposed to be taking part in with his calf.

Daichi should be there supporting Sugawara. He should be there...

He'd left a note for the other man, he'd get it after his performance at the show.

Daichi looked to the floor, closing his eyes and remembering what he'd be leaving behind.

The fields.

The cows.

Bugsy.

The old farmhouse and the barn.

The blue tractor his father promised to teach him to use...

He even missed the _cushions_ in the fields.

But most of all, he hated how Sugawara and his father took up all of his memories. Mostly the former occupying the space of the things he'd miss more than anything else.

His banter, understanding, how he always knew how to help Daichi even without trying...

His sun-kissed freckles and the mole under his eye, how he wouldn't just use suncream to protect it but he wouldn't rub it in and leave a dollop on his cheek that would always fall off as he ran through the fields or jumped off the hay bales.

Daichi found himself smiling at the memory, realising this he swiped at his face, wiping it from his lips.

He shouldn't be thinking this way.

It would only make leaving harder.

He looked out over the tracks, at the snow covered fields and murmurating birds flying in mesmerising patterns as they remained there rather than fly south for the winter.

The sound of the train trundling along the tracks gained his attention.

This was it.

It slowed to a stop, pulling into the station and a loud hiss escaping the train.

Doors opened and Daichi was greeted by passengers disembarking.

He was going home.

 

* * *

 

 

Sugawara rode as fast as his legs could take him, head down and body streamlined as he cycled down frosty dirt paths towards the train station.

That bastard.

That fucking _bastard_.

How could he just leave this way?

And now Sugawara had missed his chance to showcase his calf at the show!

He was certain he had a winner, as well.

His legs pumped harder, did he really care about Daichi enough to ruin his chance at success?

 _Yes_.

It wasn't even a question.

Frozen rocks under his wheels made the journey hellish and bumpy, but finally he could see the train station.

And the train.

 _Fuck_.

With one last spike of adrenaline he closed the distance between himself and the station with startling speed, the uphill struggle leaving him winded and breathless.

He threw the bike against the side of the brick station.

"No access without a ticket!" The ticket master grumbled, blocking his entry.

Sugawara knew there was no point arguing with the lady, reaching into his pocket and rummaging for spare change, "hurry!" He said, slamming the money for a ticket down onto the counter top.

He snatched the ticket from her hands, "thanks!" Running onto the platform. "Daichi!"

He wasn't there.

But the train still was.

He clambered up the steps, handing his ticket to the conductor for stubbing then climbed into the carriage.

"Daichi!"

Nobody stirred.

Daichi.

Daichi.

_Daichi!_

Where was he?

He rushed down the aisle, looking at every filled seat with no success.

"Shit..." He whined, tumbling into the seat nearest to him. "I lost him..." He dug his hands into his eyes and sniffled.

The train began to move and Sugawara jolted in his seat.

Great!

Now he was on his way to the city with no idea where to go next!

Sugawara wanted to cry. To sob. To kick and _scream._

_It wasn't fair._

He looked out the window, settling into his seat properly and sighing.

He rested his head on the window, closing his eyes as he was lulled by the steady movement of the train.

He was now presented with a new problem, how was he going to get home?

He nibbled his lip and someone's reflection passed his seat.

He looked up, hoping for Daichi to be there but feeling himself deflate when it wasn't him.

He sighed loudly and turned back to the window.

 

* * *

 

  
"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"No, go for your life." Sugawara responded grumpily, not even sparing the newcomer a glance.

"Su"

Sugawara shot up and turned, "Daichi!"

Daichi was stunned, Sugawara was there, right there, "what are you"

"Looking for you, you stupid head!" Sugawara fumed. "How could you just leave like that?!"

Daichi looked down, sinking into the seat opposite Sugawara. "I'm sorry..."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts having people just...leave?!" Sugawara's voice trembled and Daichi knew he'd be cursing himself for it.

"I'm sorry..."

"I couldn't find you, I wanted you at my show but you weren't there," Sugawara sniffled, "instead I find you running away back to the city without even a goodbye? _Why?"_

"I don't..."

Sugawara exhaled, angrily swiping at his watery eyes.

"I really like you," he confessed, "like, a lot. To the point I don't know how I like you."

Daichi's heart thundered in his chest and his face burned.

"Fuck," Sugawara swore, "I just...I need to know why you were planning to leave...why you left."

"Shit, I'm sorry Suga," Daichi apologised, voice teary and eyes wet, "I just... I was screwing up all the time, I was afraid I was holding you and my dad back, I was so so afraid."

 _"Bullshit,"_ Sugawara spat, "it's been great having you there."

"I don't know that, I just see my shortcomings."

"Then you need to see your greatness."

"I wish I could..."

They fell into silence, albeit some sniffling and exhaling sighs.

"I...like you too." Daichi confessed quietly. "I think in the same way..."

"Wait...seriously?"

"I think so...?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Yeah..." Daichi looked between the other's eyes and his lips, closing his own eyes as Sugawara moved closer and closed the gap between them.

It was soft.

Chaste.

It made Daichi's heart race as their lips brushed together.

His face felt hot when Sugawara's lips slid against his own.

He didn't want it to end with Sugawara pulling away.

"I think I like you." Sugawara muttered bashfully.

"I think I like you too." Daichi replied.


	6. Tractor Rides

The next few weeks were...normal. Blissfully normal days surrounded by Sugawara, minor slip-ups, and his father.

Daichi sighed softly, enjoying the sound of the birds outside his bedroom window.

The sun was just starting to break through the curtains and Daichi wished it would bring warmth to the draughty bedroom.

He shivered, closing his eyes and curling up under his bedsheets, nearly, but not quite, ready to take on the cold.

 _Ahhh_ , he'd needed this.

He smiled to himself, body sagging into the warm bed.

He must've dozed off again because the next time he opened his eyes there was a welcome sight, his wake up call pleasant.

"Daichi!"

Sugawara collided with his middle, making Daichi make a sound like _ooft_ as he bounced onto his stomach.

"Are you ready to tag calves today?"

Daichi groaned, rubbing at his eyes and blinking blearily up at Sugawara, smiling at the sight of him above him.

"I guess so." He spoke groggily.

"Good!" Sugawara shifted his weight. "Then get up, lazy bones."

 _Careful_.

"Alright, alright..."

"Oh, and," Sugawara leant down and kissed his lips, fingers teasing at his hair, "good morning." Sugawara licked at his own lower lip.

"Mornin'," Daichi mumbled tiredly, sitting up and watching Sugawara slide down his body and into his lap.

 _Careful_.

Sugawara stood, "and we're gonna take the tractor to the field."

Oh, yeah, they'd rotated the cattle again with the warmer weather coming in...

The furthest field away from the house was now the herd's home until early June.

"The tractor? Why not the truck?"

"Because I'm gonna teach you to drive it, silly."

Oh.

_Oh._

_Shit_.

"A--Are you sure?"

"As sure as cows do moo!" Sugawara grinned, heading to Daichi's bedroom door. "So hurry up and get dressed!"

Daichi nodded, "okay." His heart was suddenly racing as he braved the cold in his room.

Fifteen minutes later and Daichi was behind the wheel of the tractor his father promised to teach him how to use.

Only Sugawara was leaning out the cab, calling directions to him as they went.

So far he'd only stalled a few times and his anxiety was quickly being replaced with exhilaration.

The road was bumpy, but Daichi kept driving forward.

"Man, you're not bad at this," Sugawara smiled, swinging into the cab and perching on Daichi's thigh, "what a nice day."

Daichi hummed in agreement, despite the cold in his room it was actually pretty warm outside.

He steered down the lane, keeping mostly on the worn tracks, over potholes and stones. Sugawara wobbled on his leg and held onto the roof.

"I've never done this before," Sugawara confessed, "are you comfortable?"

Daichi hummed, "yeah, you can stay there." He smiled at Sugawara, Sugawara smiling back and dropping down to kiss him.

He allowed only momentary distraction, returning the affection wholeheartedly and braking when Sugawara's arms wound around his shoulders.

"Alright you two," Norio hit the side of the tractor with a large stick, "you can do that when we don't have a job to do."

Daichi bashfully looked away, "Sorry dad."

"It's okay, good driving there, kiddo."

"Thanks," Daichi's face was warm, "I have a good teacher." He looked to Sugawara and smiled.

"Look at you two being all gooey." Norio laughed.

Daichi had learned his father was very much a tease. And it was working.

"Let's go, you two." Norio grinned, walking ahead and reaching the main road.

He looked left and right, walking across and waving Daichi through as well, he pushed forward with the tractor, crossing the road and into the lay-by.

Sugawara jumped out, opening the gate and waving Daichi and Norio inside before closing it again.

Daichi shut off the tractor, taking a nerve-destroyed sigh.

He'd done it.

He'd done it!

He grinned proudly, jumping out the cab and onto the grass.

"Ready to get tagging?"

"Ready!" Sugawara confirmed.

"Daichi, we only have two tagging guns so can you be on standby in case we need any help?"

"Sure!" Daichi grinned.

Daichi watched his father and Sugawara begin tagging the autumn-borne calves. He focused on Sugawara specifially, watching him approach one of the calves.

This calf seemed more reluctant than the others and Daichi was reminded of the young bull from a few months earlier.

The main difference this time being the fact that the mother didn't look happy with Sugawara's interference.

He watched as Sugawara managed to separate the calf from the mother with quite some difficulty.

He watched as the heifer grew aggitated with Sugawara's closeness, how he stood between her and her calf.

Shit.

Daichi rushed forward, blocking the mother's path as she ran forward and charged for Sugawara.

"Oi!" He yelled, clapping his hands and spooking the new mother. Brows furrowed he clapped again.

"Daichi?" Sugawara turned fast.

The calf ran off and back to its mother, tag now in place on its ear.

"The mum was about the charge."

"Oh." Sugawara looked to the mother and then back to Daichi. "And you protected me." He smiled.

Suddenly Daichi felt bashful, nodding.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, my hero." Sugawara grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome." Daichi smiled bashfully.


	7. Hay

Later that day Sugawara's laughter rang out through the rafters of the barn, a similar baritone escaping Daichi's lips as he gave chase to the other man.

Hay and grass-dust saturated the air, strewn about by the pair as they bickered playfully.

"Remember when I cut the ties on that bale and you _cried?"_ Sugawara teased, picking up fistfuls of the feed and throwing them at Daichi.

"Yeah," Daichi picked up a full bale by the twine ties, flinging it at Sugawara and sending him onto the hay bales, "I remember it well."

They were meant to be organising the hay bales, readying them for the straw bales that'd occupy the other half of the barn. Daichi had been throwing bales to Sugawara, who'd stack them on top of the heap.

That'd lasted all but half an hour.

Now they were having a hay fight and Daichi was just minutes away from climbing up there and giving Sugawara a piece of his mind.

"And the time where you fucked off on the train." Daichi couldn't see Sugawara now, the other probably doing the work he'd been tasked with.

Daichi looked up, a grin slipping onto his face as he quietly stepped around the stack. "I remember. I also remember you dragging us into a strip club when we went to the city."

Sugawara cackled, still not visible.

"Oh yeah, that was funny. You got so embarrassed."

Daichi huffed, climbing up the bales fashioned like stairs, peering over at the other man.

He was lying down, more comical blades of dried grass between his lips as he stared up at the ceiling, knees bent and feet planted firmly on the hay.

He reached upward, palm up and fingers splayed, whether he was observing his hand or the ceiling Daichi wasn't sure. But thanks to the beams of early spring sunlight and the dust and dander floating around his form, he looked almost ethereal.

Daichi sucked in a breath, finishing climbing up and crawling over to the other man.

"You okay?" He asked, seemingly startling the other man as Sugawara lowered his hand and looked in Daichi's direction.

A hum.

"That's an indifferent hum..."

"I'm just thinking." Sugawara's hands were on his stomach now, fingers folded and interlinked.

"About?" Daichi lay beside him, also looking up at the ceiling. He propped his head on his hands, protecting the back of his skull from prodding blades of hay.

"What life would've been like without you..." Sugawara took the hay from his mouth.

"Making your tongue go numb?"

"Nah," Sugawara placed the hay beside him, "just leaves a bad taste..."

"Suga...I"

"It wasn't nice, y'know..."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Daichi sat up, "this time I'm here to stay."

"Can you promise?"

"I wish I could do more than that," Daichi confessed, "but yes, I promise."

Sugawara seemed satisfied with his answer, assuming the same position as Daichi had been in, with his hands behind his head.

But Daichi wasn't satisfied.

"I promise I won't leave, I'll never leave again."

Sugawara pursed his lips.

"I wish I could prove it."

"Kiss my foot then."

"Suga"

"Go on." Sugawara smirked.

Daichi sat up and leant on his hand, "okay."

 ~~~~"Whoawait" Sugawara panicked, bristling and sitting up too.

Daichi found the way his hair was laced and weaved with gold hilariously endearing.

"What?" He asked.

"I wasn't being serious, I don't have a...foot thing."

Daichi snickered, "I know."

They both lay down and fell silent.

"Although," Daichi began, "I think I see what you mean about liking a man covered in hay."

Sugawara gasped, "ohmyGod you remembered I said that?"

"I do." Daichi laughed.

_"Fuuuuck."_

"I remember most of the things you've said to me..."

"Well shit." Sugawara laughed.

Daichi smirked, "worried about what I remember?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry," Daichi breathed, rolling closer to Sugawara and lying on his front, "you're a charming man." He stole Sugawara's lips in a kiss. Something the other man eagerly returned.

Sugawara's hands wound up into Daichi's hair, down the back of his nape and grazing over Daichi's raging pulse, settling around his jaw. Framing his face with his hands as their lips slid and locked together; like they were made for each other.

Sugawara's lips parted for Daichi, his tongue dipping inside his mouth as Sugawara's tongue responded in kind, laving along Daichi's lower lip.

Daichi heard a small moan escape Sugawara's throat, swallowing it up as they settled into a rhythm between languid and passionate.

Finally, they parted and Sugawara hummed a groan, "yeah, you get it. A man covered in hay." His eyes were hazy, soft and not alight like they usually were.

Daichi couldn't fight his smirk as he dipped low to continue where they'd left off.

"Koushi! Daichi!"

The pair shot up, Sugawara clearing his throat, "yyeah?" He called back.

"Are you ready to start bringing in the straw from the shelters?"

The pair shared a glance, Sugawara smiling with his lower lip between his teeth, eyes hooded.

Daichi looked over to where his father was standing in the barn doorway.

"Yeah! We'll be down now!" His face burned with embarrassment.

He stood, helping Sugawara from his position and smiling bashfully as they climbed down the hay stack.

Daichi thought back to his life he'd left behind in the city. The little mistakes he'd made, and the bigger ones, too.

He thought about his first year of university; full of mistakes, as was his second and third. Even at a master's degree he made mistakes where he probably shouldn't; essay layout, source referencing, and the like.

He looked at Sugawara as the latter led him down the hay stack staircase, just like then he'd made mistakes; would continue to make mistakes.

But with Sugawara and his father he felt he could face them just like he did in the city; learn from them humbly.

Suddenly something as scary as a cattle show didn't seem so daunting anymore.

"Hey, dad," Norio looked up at him, "I wanna try doing a show at the county fair."

The elder Sawamura smiled widely, "okay, son."


End file.
